IzaNami Drabbles
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Drabbles for the most uniquely annoying couple, Izaya Orihara and Namie Yagiri XD
1. IzaNami  Phone

DRRR! Drabble 1

.

.

.

Disclaimer, of course, Narita Ryohgo owns DRRR!

.

.

Pairings: IzaNami

Written: May 23, 2011

Ratings: T, I suppose?

Warnings: OOC T_T and, as usual, my grammar sucks, I know.

Summary:

'Ah, she's…?' Izaya thought.

.

.

Drabble 1 – Phone

.

.

Dreeep. Dreeep.

.

A vibrate from a gadget on a certain informant' desk is heard.

.

"Hello?" the brunette haired guy picks up his glamorous black gadget.

.

A long haired woman stare at the guy, can't hide a spark of curiosity in her mind.

.

"Ah, I see. So, I'll meet you at 'bukuro' South Park at 6 tonight, right? Oh, of course! I won't forget! The truth is, I've been waiting for our meeting!" the red eyed guy laughed. A fake laugh, indeed.

"Oh'kay. Ah, I've got a surprise for you~ just wait and see. Bye, Orika!" and the phone hung up.

* * *

><p>"…" the woman faked a cough.<p>

.

She's been in a relationship with Orihara Izaya for two years, sacrificing her eternal love for Seiji… And, yes, she's know about his "Nakura chatting" hobby.

.

Her eyes drift to a box of chocolate on Izaya's table. One of the things she's never acquired from the red slanted – eyes informant.

.

Even those pranks he played just only to "observe" the humans he claimed that he loved very much.

.

When it comes to the matters of "Nakura"'s territory (involving girls who wants to commit a suicide), Namie just can't stand if it's a girl that he'll supposed to meet tonight.

.

"Tch," she clicked her tongue.

.

"…" Izaya's red eyes scanned her. "Sooo….." 'Ah, she's …jealous, eh?' he thought.

.

"?"

"Soooo…. Our Yagiri's here got something to say?"

.

"Nope," she spat.

.

"Just say it." He smirked annoyingly.

.

"Nothing."

.

"Hmm hmmm?"

.

"I said, NOTHING!"

.

"Well~ is it something about my 'chatting hobby'?"

.

.

Of course, she won't admit it that she's jealous of "that chatting girl" called Orika he'll met tonight at 6..

.

.


	2. IzaNami  Phone 2

DRRR! Drabble 2

.

.

.

Disclaimer, of course, Narita Ryohgo owns DRRR!

.

.

Pairings: IzaNami

Written: May 23, 2011

Ratings: T, I suppose?

Warnings: OOC T_T and, as usual, my grammar sucks, I know.

Summary:

'Can't he do it in a more proper way…?' Namie thought.

.

.

Drabble 2 – Phone (2)

.

.

Dreeep. Dreeep.

.

Her red cellphone vibrated.

.

"Ah, Seiji!" she whispers, after seeing the name of the caller in the red gadget's monitor.

.

Behind her, her brunette boss smirked.

.

'Heh,' the guy's choke. 'That brat, again, eh?' he thought.

"Ah, Seiji! What's it?" the older Yagiri asked happily.

"Hello, hello~ Namie Yagiri is very busy with her boyfieright now, please leave any message after PIIIP-O~!" Izaya snatched the red cell from Namie.

"Izaya!" Namie spat, tried to retrieve her phone.

.

But her hands are being blocked by a sweet - fragrant black box.

.

"Thank you for the message, bye~" the informant cuts the connection.

Namie, not bothered about her cell anymore, looking at the thing she held.

.

A Swiss – Belgian Chocolate luxury box.

.

"Huh? Where did you get that from?" Izaya widened his slanted eyes frankly. "Ahh, any hot guy gave you that~?"

The woman fell silent, can't hide a blush in her cheeks.

'Can't he do it in a more proper way…?' Namie thought.

"Ah! Why do I hold your phone?" Izaya teased, gave her the red gadget..

* * *

><p>.<p>

In the afternoon, Namie check her calls.

A call was recorded, Seiji's call.

"Ah, sorry. Tell nee – san, I'm, happy to see her got a boyfriend," Seiji's voice heard.

Namie gasped.

* * *

><p>[Kanra] entered the chat room.<p>

[Tanaka Taro] has joined the chat.

[Setton] has joined the chat.

[Kanra]: konnichiwaa~! Minna – saaaan~! \(• ▿ • )/~

[Tanaka Taro]: Konnichiwa, Kanra – san, Setton – san (m- -)m

[Setton]: Konnichiwa.

[Kanra]: Today, I gave the guy I like a box of chocolate. (°´▽`°) But he doesn't respond anything, how sad… (T_T)

[Tanaka Taro]: Ah, what a pity…

[Setton]: He must be shy or something…

[Kanra]: He's still thinking about another girl-! Щ(ºДºщ)

[Setton]: that's horrible.

[Tanaka Taro]: Yeah, indeed.

[Tanaka Taro]: Ah, but, Kanra – san, just wait, maybe he'll respond it later (´ w `)b

[Setton]: Yeah, maybe he's a tsundere type?

[Setton]: Just kidding~

[Kanra]: Ah, okay, I'll wait theeeen~.

[Kanra]: Got something to do.

[Kanra]: see ya later~! Jaaa~! \(• ▿ ~ )/~

[Setton]: Yeah, Good luck.

[Tanaka Taro]: See you later, Kanra – san. Good luck.

[Kanra] left the chat.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

His phone's beeping, receiving a text message from an unknown number.

"Meet me at Shinjuku station at 6 tonight, can you?"

"Well, who's this?" Izaya smirked, although he's know who's the text' sender.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shinjuku station, 6 at night.

.

A girl' standing in the crowd, waiting for a certain someone.

"Yo. Waited long?"

"….!"

"… Thank you, Izaya," Namie muttered.

Izaya chuckled, which is grown to a soft laughter.

"Hahaha, Namie… Why don't you say it in my office?"

"…!"

"It's okay… Want some fatty tunas? I'm sure Simon still has some…" Izaya said, dragging Namie's hands.

.

.

In the end, being a high – quality informant, Izaya sure knows about her too well...

.


	3. Izanami Hair

DRRR! Drabble 3

Seventh DRRR! fic XD~

.

.

Disclaimer, will anyone believed if I say that I'm the real Ryohgo Narita? And, the pict I found in zerochan.

.

.

Pairings: IzaNami, duh, who else? XD

Written: On a hot day in June 3rd, 2011

Ratings: T~ for safety~~~

Warnings: OOC T_T and, as usual, my grammar sucks, I know. Inspiration comes from here: .net/527054 and this is AU. (Like Izaya's allergic thingy, I've made up that fact by myself, idk if zaya's really allergic to flowers yet XD)

.

Summary:

.

.

_ Drabble 3 - Hair_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Flower, flowery~~~

Flutter, fluttering, a strong scent of flower filled his smelling sense since morning.

"Namie~ did you smuggling potted flowers again?" Izaya sniffed the air.

"Nope," the woman said, indifferent.

"It smells like it," Izaya keeps on sniffing. "It's like my office turned into a botanical garden~"

"You're exaggerating it too much," was her only reply.

Izaya keeps on sniffing all the way, ignoring his work and went on searching the source of the flowery scent. When he's sniffing Namie's working station, he felt that the smell's sharper than before.

"A~aah~" he sang.

"What?" the brunette woman scowl.

"It's~ here~" the raven head spun, smacking the desk and made the papers scattered on the carpet.

"… It's up to you to believe me or not," the lady in green turtleneck turned, her long brunette hair sways as she moved; spreading a fragrant smell of flowers.

The raven headed guy still, jaw slightly dropped.

"Ohh, Namie, you'd know that I'm allergic to flowers, right?"

Namie just frown, when Izaya leaned forward to catch a glimpse of her long hair with his pale fingers.

"But this one's an exception, I guess, I'll addicted to this scent… Hahaha, never known that flower' scent could be this good," Izaya kissed the glint of her hair.

Namie's speechless, just blushing to the roots of her hair.

.

.

* * *

><p>AN: well well well iyeeeey, had nothing to say at this moment :p


	4. IzaNami 4 Valentine

DRRR! Drabble 4

Seventh DRRR! fic XD~

.

.

Disclaimer, (c) Narita Ryohgo.

.

Pairings: IzaNami, duh, who else? XD

Written: On a hot day in June 3rd, 2011

Ratings: T~ for safety~~~

Warnings: OOC T_T and, as usual, my grammar sucks, I know. Paralleling with ShizuVoro's Valentine chapter~

Summary:

Namie pretends to forget the day, while Izaya's planning on something.

.

.

_ Drabble 4 – Valentine _

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

"Good mornig, Na-mi-e-chan~" Izaya cooed, teasing his secretary.

Namie, who's just entering Izaya's apartment door to work, looking – or – rather staring at her boss with full of disgust.

"What do you want?" she narrowed her eyes. She'd known him well, if he started to behave like that, something's up.

"Do~ you~ know~ what~ day~ it~ is~?" izaya grinned.

"Thursday."

Izaya's shoulders dropped dramatically. "Oh, that's not what I mean!"

"Then?" Namie put on her purse on her table.

"I don't want the usual thing people gave. I want more~" Izaya glanced at the calendar on his table.

It was 14th, to be exact, February 14th, and anyone would knows that day!

"Ah, ah. Let's have a day free today~" Izaya shuts his bigass PC off.

"Okay. I'm leaving now…" Namie collected her belongings, and shuts the door behind her.

'Ahaha. Another prank of my little girl,' he grinned. '3..2..1..'

CKLAK. The door' flew open. "Are you sure?" they're both said.

Stunned for some seconds, Izaya burst out laughing, able to predict her antics while his lover' frowning.

"You don't have anything to do today. Follow me~" the raven head pulled his fur – trimmed jacket, locked the door and pulled his girl all the way, ignoring her protests.

.

.

"Wh-"

"Oh, Namie, this is Sunshine 60, didn't you know?" Izaya tease her.

Tch," Namie choked. "Now. You. Follow. Me." She's sometimes confused, why do she had such a weirdass boyfriend, and, on the first place, why do she even fall in love with _him_?

"Do not want~ this place is the good one to observe my lovely humans! And today's such a nice day-Aaaaa~" Izaya's pulled away by Namie on his hoodie, as she dragged him out of the building.

.

.

"Oh! I never know that our icy queen Namie would be such a romantic~!" Izaya teased, once they arrived at: Ikebukuro's Marine Park.

"Sheeesh," Namie geezed.

"And I pretend that you'd not forgot what day's today, ne~?" Izaya smirked.

Gosh! She never could lie to this guy!

"… Okay, okay," Namie admi, pulling out a black box and gave it to her annoying guy.

"Why, thank you Namie – chan, but didn't I said earlier that I don't want the usual things?" Izaya cheered. "I'd prefer another one~" Izaya spreading his devilish smirk.

"What?"

"This~ one~" Izaya parkouring forward, pinned Namie to the alleyway where there's no one could saw them, and devouring her.

"You're somehow sweet, bitter, and sour at the same time, and that's my favourite flavor," Izaya smiled.

"Listen. ..," Namie spat roughly, panting heavily.

"Nheheheeh. I know. Come here, sweetie~" Izaya embraced the brunette lady.

The woman in green turtleneck leaned forward, and slightly blushing while the raven head pulled her tighter, kissing her gently.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yehey! It's another IzaNami with valentine theme~<p>

All Izaya wants is just a valentine kiss XD

Honestly, I'm listening to Izaya's Valentine Kiss from my iPod, Shishizaki (hell yeah, I named my precious belongings), while writing this XD

And when I'm typing too TROLOLOLOLOLOL~

I can't stop fangirling myself while typing the embracing kiss and cuddling scene kya~!


	5. IzaNami 5 Fever

DRRR! Drabble 5

Seventh DRRR! fic XD~

.

.

Disclaimer, (c) Narita Ryohgo.

.

.

Pairings: black – sleeved fury – coated informant and his venomous secretary in green XD

Written: in June 9rd, 2011

Ratings: T~

Warnings: OOC, not happening in the official novel and, you know my usual crime: grammar sucks, I know. Slightly AU.

.

.

_ Drabble 5 – Fever _

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

"… Ahahahahaha~! Loookk, loookk, Namie!"

"…"

"How shameful. That's what they'd call 'God'? Ridiculous…"

"…."

"If I'm the 'God', I'll "help" that girl jumps off the building, not like that ridiculous one…"

"….." the woman in green turtleneck keeps silent.

"…."

"…?" Izaya pouted. "Namie?"

"What?" the brunette women replied.

"You awfully quiet today, no, I mean, _quieter_ than usual scoffs," Izaya raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she replied.

But the slanted eyes catch the pink shades on his venomous lover's cheeks. "Hey…"

"I'm okay."

"Pffffttt~" but Izaya jumped off from the black couch, not bothering to turn off the DVD player he's using.

"What are you- IZAYA!" Namie protested, when her guy picked her up, and walks off to his room.

"Sssh, we're having a free day today~!" Izaya grinned, lying her down on his bed, and covering her with the bedcover.

"Wha-"

"Ssshhh, noisy, you are…" the informant shut her with a warm, damp fever plaster on her forehead. "I'll be back."

Few minutes later, Izaya's back with his grey hoodie and black shorts, slipping himself in the bed beside Namie.

"Time to sleep~" he turned off the lamp, embracing her.

"Izaya! Do your work now, no slack – off! Besides, you'll catch the fever too!" Namie pushed him away.

"Who cares?" the red eyed informant grinned, hugging her closer and kissed her. "Let's see if I'll catch a cold too…" and shuts his eyelids.

"I… don't wanna know anymore!" Namie blushed, and cuddled over Izaya.

.

.

A/N : Had nothing to say :/


End file.
